Please Miss Me
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: The reunion of Kate and Sawyer after Kate went to save Jack. Oneshot. Skate.


**A/N: Okay, so basically this is my first Skate fic. I had planned on writing this a LONG time ago but basically it takes place in that one episode (I don't have the names memorized…). The one where Jack finally comes back to the island after being with the Others for a long time. And before we realize that Kate is pretty much being a loser and using Sawyer because she is jealous of Jack and Juliet. So… please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST**

Kate smiled wearily and walked several paces behind Jack. She ignored the way her feet sunk into the thick sand and instead trudged forward diligently. She was almost home…

To think that an island was her home startled Kate but then she relaxed again. It was really the closest thing she's had to a home for a very long time and she couldn't wait to get back in her tarp. Perhaps she could take a nap… or maybe steal one of Sawyer's books and simply read for a while. That sounded nice…

As Kate rounded the corner she could just hear the commotion being formed around Jack as more and more people noticed his return. Kate smiled and quickened her pace so she could see all the eager faces that would surround her. They were all just in sight and Kate already felt as if she had come home from a long trip.

Before joining the reunion though Kate slowed for a moment and studied Jack's back sadly. She had officially ruined anything they had between them and it killed her to feel so guilty. With a sigh she continued the rest of the way down the camp and pasted a smile on her grim features. Unfortunately, she was forced out of her melancholy state almost instantly.

Hurley saw the exhausted looking Kate and instantly jogged over to her. He really hadn't had the chance to see her again when she came back the first time so now he was going to make up for lost time. Kate grinned at seeing him so excited and willingly allowed him to stoop down and hug her joyfully.

"Hurley!" she squealed and tried her best to return the embrace. When you're around someone like Hurley, you can't help but smile and soon she was laughing insanely. When he finally set her down and gave her one of his knowing smiles, Kate felt like a load had been lifted off her shoulders. Or at least crushed out of her.

Then she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

Curious, Kate looked around to find the source of the eyes and felt her heart lurch when she found them. Sawyer had just pulled away from a manly embrace with Jack and was now staring straight at her.

The look on his face could only be described as unbelievable relief. Kate took a moment to try and process the expression and instantly committed it to memory.

She forgot how it felt to be missed. To be wanted for a change. Kate knew that she had said some hurtful things to Sawyer before leaving but he had hurt her as well. He didn't seem like he wanted to try for them and it made her want to scream and kick him with all her strength. Yet there he was, frantically searching in the crowd for her and to make sure she was… safe.

Lately all Jack had been doing was fiercely ignoring her. Kate always felt the need to be absolutely perfect around him so as not to provoke a cold shoulder. He couldn't seem to understand that she was human and made mistakes.

Sawyer knew and he understood to an extent. He didn't seem to expect her to be perfect. When he called her 'Freckles' in that teasing way Kate couldn't help but feel that she was special. And she felt so special because while everyone else's nicknames changed frequently hers always stayed the same.

Kate walked towards Sawyer quickly, feeling a strange emotion erupt in her stomach. The look he was giving her was so intense… so beautiful. She never wanted him to stop looking at her that way. She didn't want him to stop missing her.

No words were needed once the barrier was crossed. All she had to do was pull him quickly into a hug and hold him close. When her skin brushed his Kate could feel the emotions pouring from him and it made her relax.

Immediately, Kate tightened her grip around his shoulders and buried her face into them, wanting the moment to just last forever. When she felt him grab hold of her hair and pull on it tenderly Kate just wanted to cry out of love and happiness.

Jack had never shown this for her. He never let on that he cared this much. Kate sighed and allowed him to pull a little while longer while she balled some fabric from his shirt up in her fist.

The moment didn't last nearly as long as either would have liked.

Sawyer pulled away and Kate also followed suit, looking up at him curiously. She smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture, looking incredibly happy. Then he saw Juliet and his hand that had yet to be removed from Kate's waist tightened protectively.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sawyer barked and Kate also felt herself stiffen. Nonetheless, she placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and prayed that he wouldn't lose his head or his temper.

Still, not even Juliet could squash the warmth that had spread throughout her body. She felt light and as if she could float straight up into the clear blue sky. So this was requited love. How she had forgotten the feeling when she actually loved someone that still loved her back. It was wonderful… beautiful… but what she thought was most spectacular was that she loved being missed. It was a strange feeling and a strange thought but Kate knew that she could get used to it.

**A/N: Okay… so really short. Again, it was weird writing Skate after the whole Season Finale thing but this has been in my head for a while now and needed to be written. So please review!! Thanks!!**


End file.
